Legends' Rage: Episode 15
Wolfgang has quickly left the room, with Samantha, Starlet, and all of their belongings. They’ve easily gotten to the first floor and almost near the counter... Wolfgang) Samantha, is there something wrong? Samantha) No. Wolfgang) *Stops walking* Samantha, hold up. Samantha) *Stops* Are we going or what? Wolfgang) Seriously, what’s wrong? Samantha) Nothing, absolutely nothing. Wolfgang) Okay...*Starts walking again, along with Samantha* Crysemtion Volf) *Coming out of Wolfgang’s pocket* You know, some people and Bakugan alike are trying to sleep. Wolfgang) I know. Crysemtion Volf) Some, like me, need their beauty sleep. Wolfgang) Very true. Crysemtion Volf) So how about we go back to the room, so I can go back to sleeping. Wolfgang) Nah, we’re almost out of here. Crysemtion Volf) Come on. Wolfgang) By the way, we may need you to take us back home. Crysemtion Volf) ZZZ...zzz...If you need me, please leave a message...ZZZ...zzz...*Goes back into Wolfgang’s pocket* Wolfgang) Hmm...Samantha, want to take Volf home or Sky-''' '''Sonic Skyeroid) *Bursts out of Wolfgang’s other pocket* Pick me! Pick me! ME, ME, ME! Samantha) How about V - Skyeroid, since she’s so eager. Sonic Skyeroid) Samantha, thank you, I love you! Wolfgang) Wow, hold that, what about me? Sonic Skyeroid) Use me more and I’ll love you too, but use me very little and I’ll continue to hate you. Wolfgang) =o Samantha) Wolfgang, you’re a bad man. Wolfgang) Skyeroid <.< Sonic Skyeroid) *Looks at Starlet* I love her too! She’s already so pretty! ( Starlet’s eyes open a little bit ) Sonic Skyeroid) She has awoken... Samantha) Great, just great! Wolfgang) ...Samantha >.> Samantha) I’m fine, Wolfgang. Wolfgang) *Looking at Samantha* No, you’re not fine. Your face, your tone, and how you’re acting is not how MY Samantha acts. Samantha) Not like you own me! *Picks up her pace* Wolfgang) Women <.< Sonic Skyeroid) Nice going, you made that young lady mad! Wolfgang) Bakugan <.< Sonic Skyeroid) … *Leaves Wolfgang* Samantha, hold up. Wolfgang) … Crysemtion Volf) *Comes out of Wolfgang’s pocket* You know, it’s probably quiet over there...*Leaves Wolfgang* Wolfgang) Volf, she has Starlet. Crysemtion Volf) I’m not tired. Wolfgang) … *In head* ''What a surprise!'' ( Samantha walks into the final hallway before they get to their exit door ) ( The sound of a door opening is heard multiple times ) Wolfgang) Samantha... *Picks up his pace* ( Samantha stops moving ) ( Many white flashes go off ) Wolfgang) …*Walks into the hallway slowly and stands beside Samantha* Nurse) Hey Wolfgang! *Blows a kiss* Wolfgang) … Nurse) I just have a few questions for you... Wolfgang) *Whispers to Samantha* What you think you saw earlier, wasn’t what I saw...Samantha, I love you, and I wouldn’t have kissed another woman...Beside my Mom, you’re the woman of my life...And... Nurse) HEY, LISTEN TO ME! Wolfgang) Do I have to? I mean, I’m free to go, *Points at Starlet* she’s free to go, *Points at Samantha and speaks with a loving tone* and so is she...My Bakugan, those traitors, can stay here though. Sonic Skyeroid) HEY! Crysemtion Volf) *On top of Samantha’s left shoulder* ZZZ...zzz...ZZZzzz Nurse) Your wife? Hmph, that b****! Wolfgang) ... ( Samantha looks at the nurse, yet gently rocks Starlet in her arms ) Nurse) How was the trash? Did it taste good? ( The couple stops kissing ) Wolfgang) L- *Looks at Samantha’s facial expression* ''...I think I should just let her handle this one...'' Samantha) It tasted really good...*Rocks Starlet kind of harshly* Although, hearing it sounds a lot better! Starlet) WAAAAAAH! *Face tightens up* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *Face is red* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Old woman) Oh, poor baby... Samantha) *Looks at Starlet and rocks her more calmly* It’s alright...I’m sorry...Mommy didn’t mean to do that...*Looks at Wolfgang, who’s got his arms out* Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Samantha) Fine...*Hands Starlet over to Wolfgang* Wolfgang) *Backs up to a wall* How we could be going home right now, if they weren’t blocking the door...I hate paparazzis... *Rocks Starlet back and forth* Nurse) That poor baby...Having to live with a cheating Mother... Samantha) Excuse me? Nurse) You know, Wolfgang was my man first! Samantha) I was the only one he dated, so I beg to differ. Nurse) HE KNOWS I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM IN NINTH GRADE! ' '''Samantha) I've known him since I was five! ' '''Nurse) HE KNOWS ME BETTER! Wolfgang) Who are you? Nurse) … Samantha) Exactly. Nurse) How do you not remember me? Wolfgang) Must have never been of any importance. ( Some of the paparazzi leaves the nurse and walk to Wolfgang ) Nurse) … Samantha) And since when was I the one cheating?! *Glares at Wolfgang slightly* Nurse) WHEN YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND! Wolfgang) How could she steal me? The only girl I ever dated was her... Nurse) SHUT UP! Samantha) Don’t tell my husband to shut up! Kid) *Stands next to Wolfgang and looks up at him* Wolf...Wolfgang...Sir...Can I have your auto...autograph? Wolfgang) Su -''' '''Nurse) CHARLIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Charlie) I...I just want an autograph... Nurse) BACK OVER HERE! Charlie) No... ( More of the paparazzi leaves the nurse and go stand near Wolfgang ) Nurse) … ( Wolfgang waves his hand for the argument to carry on ) Samantha) HE MAY HAVE CHEATED ON ME, BUT HE’S STILL MY HUSBAND! Nurse) You mean cousin. Samantha and Wolfgang) We’re not cousins! Starlet) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Old woman) Poor baby...*Gently rubs Starlet’s head* Wolfgang) … Old woman) *Looks at Wolfgang* What a cutie you’ll have... Nurse) Not cousins? His father is your father’s brother! Samantha) Well, his father wasn’t related to my father...He was adopted and ran away! Nurse) How about you let your hus - *Sees her group of people around Wolfgang* … *Looks behind her and notices no one is left* HEY, WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING?! ( Wolfgang gives Charlie his notepad back ) ( Samantha smiles ) Nurse) ... Crysemtion Volf) *Wakes up* Did I miss something? Samantha) *Looks at Wolfgang* Yes... Sonic Skyeroid) *Comes out of Samantha’s pocket* Is it o - Humina, humina...*Flies into the crowd surrounding Wolfgang* Crysemtion Volf) ...wow... ( The girlfriend of the couple walks up to Samantha, while the boyfriend of the couple is standing behind Wolfgang ) The couple’s girlfriend) You have a nice man in him... Samantha) Yeah...I guess I cannot be mad at him... The couple’s girlfriend) I don’t see how you can be mad at him. ( The old woman takes Starlet out of Wolfgang’s grip ) Wolfgang) Hey <.< Old woman) It’s fine... ( Hands touch Wolfgang’s back and he’s pushed out of the crowd of people and into the middle of the hallway ) The couple’s girlfriend) Your turn. Samantha) I can wa- *The couple’s girlfriend pushes her* Okay... ( Samantha is also pushes into the middle of the hallway ) Nurse) …*Runs to another room, tears falling* ( Samantha looks down quickly, before lifting her head back up with a smile ) ( Wolfgang smiles back at her ) The couple’s girlfriend) *Whispers to Samantha* Come on, you’re not mad at him anymore...Make it up...Kiss him... ( The crowd walks around and surrounds Wolfgang and Samantha. The couple return to each other ) Paparazzi) *Some people hold their cameras* Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Samantha) … Wolfgang) Remember something like this? Samantha) Yeah...Yeah, I do...I’m not kissing you this time! Paparazzi) BOO! Samantha) No...I ca -''' '''( Wolfgang takes the opportunity and kisses Samantha ) ( Samantha’s hands soon go around Wolfgang’s neck, as she kisses him back ) '' Legends' Rage: Episode 15 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 16 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolfgang Category:Samantha Category:Starlet Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Sonic Skyeroid